The present invention relates to a an apparatus for processing flat objects, especially printed products, of the general type disclosed in EP-A-0 771 754 and the corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,823.
In such prior apparatus, a saddle-like rest as well as a rest wall and carrier elements having a base are arranged at a distance one behind the other in the manner of a cantilever on an endless flexible drive element which is driven continuously. The flexible drive element is configured as a conveyor chain guided in a channel over rolls. A first feed station is intended either for depositing folded printed products opened and in straddling form onto the saddle-like rest of the carrier elements moving past it for feeding printed products to the carrier elements in such a way that they become into contact with the base and rest wall. Processing stations configured as further feed stations are arranged downstream of the first feed station as seen in the conveying direction of the flexible drive element forming the conveying mechanism, with the same intended purpose as first feed station. At an output station downstream of processing stations, the combined printing products are removed from the carrier elements and output for further processing.
In the case of this known device all the stations must operate synchronously with the continuously driven endless flexible drive element.
It is an object of the present invention to further develop the known device such that it can be adapted or is adapted to have more flexibly, with respect to the boundary conditions required by the individual stations.
The above and other objects and advantages of the invention are achieved by the provision of an apparatus which comprises a rail system which extends along a preferably closed path of travel.
The conveying mechanism is formed by a large number of conveyor elements which can be moved individually along the rail system, each of the carrier elements preferably being arranged on one of the conveyor elements in the manner of a cantilever. The conveyor elements and thus carrier elements are decoupled from each other and can be moved individually in the rail system. If the conveyor elements abut each other they can of course be moved forward by the transmission of impact forces, but they do not exert any tensile or pulling forces on each other.
Each of the stations, e.g. the feed station, the processing station or stations, and the output station, has a dedicated drive arrangement for the conveyor elements, which convey the conveyor elements and carrier elements at the spacing and speed required by the station in question. Each station can be operated optimally by virtue of the conveyor elements being decoupled and by virtue of the dedicated drive arrangements, the stations being independent of one another.
Sections of the rail system serving as a buffer storage section allow buffer storage of carrier elements and of the objects transported by means of the latter. In this way it is also possible to considerably compensate for stations being interrupted.
To permit a modular construction of the apparatus, a section of the rail system is permanently joined to each of the stations, with other sections serving as buffer storage or connecting sections, so that it is possible to combine the sections as desired to form a closed rail system.
Further particularly preferred embodiments of the apparatus according to the invention are specified in the following more detailed description of the invention.